User talk:Consitini
Hello. Welcome to PvX. ~ [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']][''' [a]] 07:19, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :Yeah welcome. If you need help with anything at all, head to this page or to this nice fella. Happy editing! ~ Big sysop 07:29, 15 March 2009 (UTC) 600/smite arachni using normal 600 with mantra or uses something else?--Relyk 00:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) :Pretty sure it uses mantra, I've had run for me acouple of times.Consitini 06:37, October 7, 2009 (UTC) /wave I'm a miserable emofag too, let's be friends! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:48, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :Cool someone like me except that I'm not very miserable, or an emofag... what was it we had in common?...so we friends now?[[User:Consitini|'''Consitini]] ''I need friends'' 06:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::You should not live in self-deceit, my friend. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:12, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Ok I have to be honest with you...I'm pretty miserable but you shall never convert me into one of your emofag followers...nevahhh!!!...He called me friend.. I have one and counting.[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|''I need friends]] 08:39, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll settle for proving you that women are bad, and that you should be gay. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:35, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::we are all emofags deep downs. chaos works harder at being an emofag than most of us though--Relyk 10:24, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I guess I could find it inside me to be an emo...but I'll never find a cock inside me...nevahhh!!![[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 10:26, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Chaos Mc Sneaky comes for you at night! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 13:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Chaos Mc Sneaky doesn't know where I live...although because we are friends I could always tell you[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 07:02, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Or, I could just ask your brother, he's lying here right next to me :o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:11, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::You lie... I don't got a brother meaning thats my sister meaning your not really gay![[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 07:15, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::She lied to me! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 07:21, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::AHA!...yeah she's a lieing bitch![[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 07:26, October 13, 2009 (UTC) gay sig is gay [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 02:27, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :Hey if you tell me better colours I'll change orange+red was all I could think of also need to find some cool font on word.[[User:Consitini|'Consitini']] [[User talk:Consitini|I need friends]] 07:07, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't bother. I don't even come here anymore. [[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 15:28, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Obv. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:32, October 16, 2009 (UTC) DPR Dark Phoenix Risin? cuz i've been in that guild..--37er 15:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :yeah thats the guild. I've been with them for bout 1.5 years. Whats your ign? 'Consitini' 01:22, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :: lol you're in eyes alliance arent you ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::: Yeah been in there for a little while now.'Consitini' 06:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::: I got kicked out from eyes alliance so long ago. real big carebear guild. Dare you to say "Vincent E V A N" to your ally leader. :P Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::lol Michelle I know her, kinda. I will... I'll say "Oh some Vincet E V A N guy says hi". Why'd you get kicked?, if you got officer then booted all their members that ain't cool.'Consitini' 06:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Nah I messed around with the wiki site and supposidly as she said "the straw that broke the camal's back." Michelle takes GW super srs. Hell, I made that wiki page page. :l Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:18, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::I get an odd feeling from Michelle. She does take it really serious, she said to one of the other officers in DPR (or something along the lines of), "GW is my socail life". 'Consitini' 06:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Oh, it'll get worse! She told us the same thing. Is the alliance terrible like it was in I was in there ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::: Well its pretty good actually. Ring does FoWSCs so I've been with them once or twice as UA and get pretty good times. A few of the guilds though don't talk at all. Some other guild does UW clears, they call them fight clears and its really abunch of people running un-organised bars (often crappy) bashing through NM UW with cons. We do dungeons, but dont really invite the alliance (except Ricky or his guildies). 'Consitini' 06:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: I heard you guys do some pretty exclusive dungeon runs, I have some friends in eyes even though I'm perma-banned from that guild and the alliance. I am good friends with an officer of WoA. Did UW with them a couple times lol. Back when I was in the alliance there was guilds with players that I swear just came from Ascalon. I broke two keyboards because of them :D. You ought to let me hop along if you ever do Bogroot's! I need a fwoggy scepter. :< Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:31, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Wait....what's Michelle's ign? I used to have a friend who was a guild leader and sounds a lot like what you're explaining. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 06:34, 30 December 2009 ::::::: Dragon Queen Orlith, Moreta Dragonlady, Moretas Pride are some. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:35, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Whats your ign?, I'll pm you when we go on boggy runs. We don't set times really for anything because we're all to lazy and do things on spurr of the moments. I've been running vlox lately and give free runs to allies, although Michelle wants me to teach some guy in the allaince how to run it...he gave it one try -.-'Consitini' 06:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Meh, different person. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 06:41, 30 December 2009 ::::::::: Vincent E V A N, Vincels Mc Chopchop are the names I am usually on, and yeah, when Michelle usually asks to help somebody that somebody is usually a lazy fuck who is to bad to actually try so they just have somebody hold their hand. :\ Just curious do you do manly spike or what ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::: Boggy we do sinway, its just what we're familiar with and we usually get last lvl in 10mins, if two good slivers although can get around 8mins. We havn't tried manlyway in there yet but we've tried manlyway in DoA and Kath. So we probably could do it manlyway if we had the people on.'Consitini' 06:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ah, I guess I could be one of the few runners there I guess. Something easy. :p I'll admit I haven't ran any SCs in awhile so if there is any reason why I would make us fail I can pay for essence. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 07:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Its near impossible to make boggy sinway fail, usually 3-4 runners are just foddar, you don't have to come on a sin we usually have 6 or so permas and 2 others just come on chars which dont have the dungeons. We've ran the dungeon with 3permas although the spawn was very lucky at incubus and it took awhile, so not trying it again. Cons are free, always. 'Consitini' 07:08, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::: Anyways I'm hopping on gw, and I'll pm you sometime when we do boggy. But don't hold your breath as we don't do it that often, just if we are all bored and don't want to try something new. 'Consitini' 07:09, December 30, 2009 (UTC) : All good, I am just usually afking GW as it is. Maybe some GvG here and there. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 07:10, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :: Btw, as a warning, I really wouldn't say to Michelle that "Vincent E V A N says hi." Unless you rather be flamed/bitched/ or been told on how I am a really bad guy. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 07:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Kbar Nice to meet you. Kbar 02:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hey Last night was fun. Like I said I haven't done any SCs before (but I have ran perma) but for the most part everything seemed to move quite smoothly. Have to do it again sometime. : > Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:06, January 11, 2010 (UTC) : KATH.... i'll be back in eyes on my other acc. [[User :Kbar|'Kb']][[User talk:Kbar|'ar']] 00:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool thats probably best. As stuff doesn't happen on a regular basis, just every now and then someone throws something together with what people are on, or at least thats from what I've seen. 'Consitini''' 10:34, January 14, 2010 (UTC)